poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle between good and evil
This is how the battle of the heroes and villains in Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical. Sophia: STOP!!! :Sophia ::That's it, I had enough ::Now this means war ::Between good and evil ::Well it has begun :Guards ::The war has just begun :Shimmer ::What should we do to stop them? ::How are we go against our friend and the enemies? :Tino ::There is way to defeat them ::By teamwork that’s how ::We can work together to defeat ::The villains once and for all! :Sophia ::Guards ::Get THEM!!! :Sparkle ::I don’t think so ::I’ll use my magic to send them flying Twilight Sparkle: her magic to make the soldiers disappear Thomas: Good one, Twilight. Tish: Yeah that was good. Twilight Sparkle: No mention it. Tino: It’s not over. We have to defeat all the villains and Sophia to save Noby and Sue will win him back. Sunset Shimmer: Right, let’s do it! Tino: I was hoping you’ll say that. and Sunset Shimmer fused together to form Tino Shimmer Tino Shimmer: Let’s go guys!! Ash: Alright! :Sophia ::I don’t think so ::I’ll send in more soldiers :Cera ::We’ll see about that! ::How’s this! Cera: the soldiers down Littlefoot: Way to go, Cera!! Lor: Yeah, you’re the best. Cera: No mention it. Shido: Alright, Tino Shimmer and I will handle the guards. trapped WHOA!! Oh, great!! Now what? Soldier 4: Surrender now! Tino Shimmer: I'll save you! the guards Ha! To easy! Alright Mana, time for you to turn the tables on these guys! Mana: Right. Mana: the soldiers Shido: Thanks Tino Shimmer: No problem. Mana: You’re welcome big brother. Solider 5: I don’t think so! I’ll get rid of you guys once and for all!! Ash: Not if Origami and me around! Origami: How’s this! her laser to blast Darla Ash: Pikachu, thunderbolt!! Pikachu: thunderbolt thunderbolt and Origami’s laser combined together and send Darla flying Ash: Nice work Origami! Origami: Thanks, you too. Soldier: Get that little girl! Yoshino: Don't hurt me, please! Carver: Stay behind me! I'm covering you! If I stop covering you, it means I'm dead. But that ain't gonna happen. arrow fire Carver: triple Gatling gun Take that! I'm a wicked warrior cool dude! rockets Darn! Tino Shimmer: the soldiers Well that’s done! soldiers arrive Tino Shimmer: Time to take out the trash!! the fusion worn off, and Tino Shimmer defuse back to Tino and Sunset Shimmer Tino: What!! What just happened?! Sunset Shimmer: That fusion must have worn off! Tino: DARN!! We have to fuse again! guards got Tino trapped Sunset Shimmer: TINO!!! (Sunset Shimmer blasted the guards) Sunset Shimmer: Tino!! Are…are you okay? Tino: Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer: blushing No problem. Tino: LOOK OUT!! Sunset Shimmer and himself out of the way, as the arrow was going right at them Sunset Shimmer: Why…thank you. Tino: You’re welcome. Brock: Go Onix. came out Brock: Onix, use slingshot! swings the other soldiers to their doom, and then blocks so the guards won't be able to come forth Kotori: Well that’ll take care of them! Carver: I'm running out of gun and ammo! his shotgun Come and get some! You all gonna die!!! Sophia: sings Sue: Not this time Sophia!! Sophia This is you and me now, Sophia! I will not let you have Noby!! Sophia: Alright then, let’s see who will win Noby’s heart this time! Noby: Sue! Sue: Don’t worry Noby! I’ll win you back. I’d promise! Ash: SUE!!! Sue: Okay guys! Leave Sophia to me, okay! I’ll win Noby back. Shido: Okay, be careful. Category:Sonic876 Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes